A vehicle such as an automobile may be configured for autonomous driving operations. For example, the vehicle may include a central control unit or the like, i.e., the computing device having a processor and a memory, that receives data from various vehicle data collection devices such as sensors and generally also external data sources such as navigation information. The central control unit may then provide instructions to various vehicle components, e.g., actuators and the like that control steering, braking, acceleration, etc., to control vehicle operations without action by a human operator. However, a human operator may remain “in the driver's seat,” i.e., proximate to vehicle components such as a steering wheel, accelerator, brake pedal, gearshift lever, etc., and may have an ability to exercise control over such components.